


Smothered Embers

by knshelton



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knshelton/pseuds/knshelton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fluffiness. ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smothered Embers

Buck Wilmington snuggled closer to the warmth in front of him, arms wrapping just a little tighter. If he could have melted into the other man he would have, without hesitation. This was good enough, though.

Still joined from their previous lovemaking Buck was basking in the post-coital bliss. The sense of surrounding and being completely surrounded by one Ezra Standish was wondrous. He slung one well-muscled leg over the curve of pale hip in response; all the while his callused hand traced the shell of Ezra's small ear down to tease sensitive ribs. The resulting giggle was more than enough reward.

"Having fun?"

"Yep."

It was all he could really do to say much of anything. Their love was so new. Having only begun to bloom within the past months and only coming to fruit within the past week, Buck was still a little awed by it.

How they'd hid the entire thing, Buck would never know. With his nearly scandalous flirtation and Ezra's unbelievable shyness, it was a wonder the whole town didn't know by an animated headline in the gossip column. Whatever the reason, the former lady's man was utterly grateful. He could have handled whatever the town decided to dole out as long as Ezra remained safe and in his arms, but it was the other man that he feared for. The gambler's impenetrable shield was no more than so much glass against ten-pounders in reality.

Beneath that black Stetson, tilted brazenly to one side, hid a pair of gentle, green eyes far too pained for the youth that remained steadfastly behind it all. That was the spark, the life, the vision of a tormented, lonely young man shining like a smothering ember. It was that dwindling light, Ezra, which Buck Wilmington was determined to worship and adore until old hurts were soothed into oblivion and the passion behind a pair of jaded pools smoldered eternal.

Lord, they have no idea…

The older man smiled to himself. His timid lover had turned redder than a pickled beat when Buck had drug him upstairs just a few hours ago. Like the others knew what was going on. Even Nathan thought the poor boy was coming down with the flu. Chris and the rest just shrugged it all off to Ezra being, well…Ezra.

That was something else that set Buck off. If Vin were to do something out of character, Chris would fuss, stalk, and throw his infamous stare at anyone and everyone who might have an explanation until the tracker had been well taken care of. Ezra, though, was pushed aside like an annoyance and at the best of times ignored. Five of the seven peacekeepers thought they had Maude Standish's little boy pegged. Well, they were all wrong, and Buck was really close to telling them all where they could go.

Well, fellas, ya' don't see what I see. Ain't tried.

"Buck?" the words soft and unsure.

He leaned in and placed a tender kiss on the nearest shoulder before whispering, "Yeah, Pard'?"

Ezra's hands began plucking at the hem of the blanket, a nervous response Buck was familiar with, not a far cry from shuffling cards.

"I-I feel somewhat silly for asking this now but…what are your intentions?"

"Ezra.."

Buck wanted to clear up that question real quick, but Ezra cut him off.

"I know that you have been making very..um…suggestive moves towards me these past several days, and then this…between us. I know what such an extreme act as this means to me…" Ezra's head was getting closer and closer to burring itself in the pillow, and it was obvious that the younger man was preparing himself for a hard rejection.

Well he ain't gonna get one.

"What does it mean to ya' Ezra?" He didn't want to push Ezra like this, but Buck wanted him to understand. He had to. All he had to do now was draw his sweet love out from behind ever-present stone walls.

"B-Buck, I doubt that how I feel is correct nor important in this case. I know that the fine Miss Buttercup has been out of town for a while and that you saw me as an outlet for pent lust."

Buck's mouth fell open. Not Important?

"…I should not have asked. It's none of my business. In fact, I should probably take this as some sort of compliment. You do, after all, treat all of the fare ladies you allow to warm your bed kindly. Forgive me, Mr. Wilmington. I'll leave you in peace now…"

Ezra rambled on, the whole while tugging himself away from the larger man, the audible 'pop' and the sharp sting ignored in his haste. Buck barely noticed this, though, for it was those graceful tones growing harsh and broken that tore away his composure.

Before the smaller man made it off the bed, Buck had his arms wrapped tightly around the trembling shoulders and tugged his beloved back. He had to know. Carefully, he began to pet the man he adored, soothing away the panic and tears that had escaped closed green eyes.

Buck's voice was gentle, breathy in Ezra's ear, and he made sure that all the reverence he held for the delicate soul he loved was beaming from every word.

"I love ya', Ezra."

Silence descended upon the small, darkened room, but for only a moment.

"W-What?"

Buck gently turned the smaller man to set on his lap, and he pulled the covers up around the now shivering form. "I said..I love you, Ezra." He touched the soft cheek, the experience as lovely to his fingertips as everything else about the man was to Buck's soul. "Thought we all ready had that figured out."

"Buck, I thought…you…I assumed…oh Buck.." The last came out in a sob as Ezra literally wrapped himself around the older man, arms legs and all. Burying his flushed face against Buck's neck, bone-deep shudders began to rock through the Ezra, and for a moment Buck feared he'd read this whole thing wrong, terribly from the looks of it.

"Ez?"

It was muffled, cracked and shy, but the timid, quiet joy was obvious as he whispered, "I love you, too, Buck."

Buck let out a yell that just might have woke Josiah all the way over at the church, but he could have cared less. Wrapping his arms around his beloved, Buck flung them both backward into the pillows and laughed out loud. The words were the most beautiful he'd ever heard.

Eventually, the mirth dwindled into a peaceful contentment as the two lay entwined amongst pillows and a warm quilt. Ezra's elegant fingers remained as they had for the past ever how long playing with Buck's soft nest of chest hair, the gentle smile and twinkling eyes never dimming. For his part, Buck was happy running his larger hands through the auburn strands on the tousled head next to his.

"Ez?"

"Hmm?"

"Did ya' really believe I'd do all this if I didn't love ya? That I'd fling ya out on the street when we were done in the mornin'?"

"Well…I know what you do with the working women, Buck…"

"Ah ah. Whoa there, Pard'. Now think for a minute, and use that massive brain o'yours and tell me when was the last time you saw me with a woman."

Ezra thought and couldn't recall the last time…however Buck did flirt more than a Wildebeest in heat. "I can't say that I've seen you, Buck, but what about all those women you practically drool over? And we've all heard you talk." Ezra raised one eyebrow, all while his brain was ticking over the fact that Buck could talk his way around things just about as much as himself. Maybe…

"Talkin' and doin' ain't the same thing, Ezra. We both know that." He smiled gently at Ezra seeing the understanding in those intelligent green orbs.

"I wouldn't do that to you Ez. You're worth a whole heap more than that, and so are those ladies. Hell, I was brought up in a cat house. My ma'd be ashamed o'me if I actually did some of the things I joke about sometimes."

Warmth literally washed over Ezra as he sat there, frozen to the spot in his sudden epiphany. Buck Wilmington loved him, was in love with him. No one ever had. He'd thought it wasn't meant for him, a road he was not meant to traverse.

Oh my Lord…

Buck could clearly see the moment that Ezra knew, when he realized that all that was happening was true not some cruel joke that life had decided to add to an all ready large pile. Even knowing, being loved was almost too much for the starved soul.

Reaching out he said, "C'mere, love" and Ezra wasted no time seeking sanctuary. He was loved. The rest would take care of itself.

Smiling contentedly, Ezra burrowed in while Buck turned down the lamp. The intimate sounds of startled giggles, shifting bodies, and whispered words of love slowly slipping into the night, there quiet descent the only evidence of the bonding souls in the dark.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from The Magnificent Seven and am not profiting from my use of said characters. This story is only for enjoyment purposes.  
> Rating: Semi-adultish..yeah I know.  
> Warning: This is a SLASH story with a m/m relationship seen in a positive context. If this isn't your thing..then just don't read it. Also, this is unbetaed at this time, so all mistakes are mine.  
> Category: AU, Romance, light Angst  
> Comments: Hope you guys like it. :) This is just a little something I wrote a long time ago. Feedback is adored.


End file.
